Silent Sacrifice
by Gregora
Summary: A series of random one-shots that randomly pop into my head. They take place randomly thoughout the FF7 timeline.
1. Chapter 1

Flight from Down Below

Disclaimer: I don't own crap except for my singular OC. Everything else belongs to Square Enix. Also, I apologize for this crap…I flew twice in one day and on my second flight, I got the idea for this. Also, it would be funny to see a guy as tall as Sephiroth try to crawl into a Cessna. The migraine I have was inflicted by a Cessna. Times when I hate being tall.

.:.

"Because we are cutting costs, we can no longer pay transportation costs for vacations," read the memo that was sent to all PHS's in the building.

"Weren't we going to go see your guys' parents, Angeal?" Zack asked.

"We still are," Angeal stated.

"That's if we could get Sephiroth to agree to come along," Genesis stated.

"Don't think Sephiroth's going to come with us?" Zack asked.

"He won't enjoy how we're getting to Banora," Angeal replied.

"I know a bush pilot who owns a plane. I managed to haggle the price down a bit," Genesis stated.

"Seph hates planes?"

"You'll see."

.:.

"I won't go," Sephiroth stated, peering into the plane.

"It's safe. I've only crashed three times," the pilot joked, turning back in the pilot's chair to look at Sephiroth with a smirk on her face.

"I'm out of here," Sephiroth stated, turning around.

"You promised on your honor as SOLDIER," Angeal stated, looking at his friend with a critical eye.

"Fine," the white-haired man stated gruffly as he literally crawled into the plane.

"The end is in sight, yo," a voice stated, snickering as Sephiroth's rear was sticking out of the Cessna.

"Reno, so help me, if you continue to joke about this, I will gut you like a Chocobo," Sephiroth threatened, standing up with enough force that he muttered an oath under his breath as his skull felt like it had shattered.

"Easy, there. These things are fragile," the pilot stated.

"Why can't we have traveled with something with more clearance than this tin can?" Sephiroth asked his friends.

"Only thing in our price range," Angeal said with a shrug.

As Sephiroth walked to the closest seat, hunched over to the point that he was nearly faceplanting the seat in front of him, Angeal realized that the flight won't be as comfortable for their tall friend as it would be for them. Once Sephiroth was in a sitting position, the other three SOLDIERs walked into the plane, hunching over to prevent causing undue pain and suffering on themselves.

"This is your pilot speaking. Welcome to flight eight-eighteen, Midgar express to Banora. In the event of an emergency, the emergency exits are dispersed between every other seat. On the back of the chair in front of you are floatation devices. The fire extringuisher is up front with me. Travel time is estimated to be two hours and twenty minutes. Any questions?" The young pilot asked, her green eyes glowing with youth and enthusiasm.

_Please don't let the pilot be just as bad as Zack,_ Sephiroth thought as she grinned as silence covered the area.

"I got one."

"Well, let's hear it."

"What's your name?" Zack asked.

"Tiffany," the pilot replied.

"What are you doing after the flight?"

"Refueling and the post-flight checklist," Tiffany replied with a cold look aimed at Zack.

As she settled in her chair, Sephiroth could hear her mutter "pervert." The light turned on, which meant two things: seatbelts were expected to be buckled and there was to be no smoking. Both were obvious things. He easily slid the belt buckled and tightened it to where it was tight enough to still be comfortable. He could hear the engines warming up with a vibrating hum. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes peacefully. After a lot of pilot lingo being hurled into the microphone, the engines roared and Sephiroth made his left hand a fist against his right side, hidden from view by the wall of the small craft and by his right elbow as he appeared to be crossing his arms in front of himself.

The craft slowed and stopped again while Tiffany continued to speak Pilot-speak and the engines continued to hum. The engines roared, the sound rising an octave or two before gunning down the runway. He was thankful he had his eyes closed and it wasn't hard to hide the fact that he was gritting his teeth. He never minded flying if it was an airship or a helicopter. He personally believed that little tin cans like the one he rode in were suicidal and risky.

"Do we get an in-flight movie?" Zack asked as the plane leveled off.

"Nope," Tiffany answered, pulling off the headset, pressing a few buttons on the console before her.

"Then what do you expect us to do?"

"Amuse yourself," Tiffany stated, pulling out a video game.

"Aren't you the one flying this thing?" Sephiroth asked gruffly.

"It's on autopilot. We've got a while before I need to make any course adjustments," Tiffany stated almost flippantly.

"One hundred bottles of beer on the wall," Zack started singing before Angeal rapped his pupil's head with his knuckles gently, "ow. What's that for?"

"We want this to be a somewhat positive experience for Sephiroth," Angeal stated as Genesis pulled out his Loveless book.

"But what am I supposed to do to pass the time?" Zack almost whined.

"That's for you to figure out," Angeal replied as Sephiroth tried to take a nap, but finding that the roar of the engines coupled with his popping ears were keeping him from his objective.

"It's a small world after all," Zack started singing before Angeal did the same thing again. Zack let out a sigh before asking, "why did the Chocobo cross the road?"

"Please shut up before I kill you," Sephiroth threatened, glaring at Zack.

"There will be absolutely no killing on my plane," Tiffany bit angrily, "do you know how hard bloodstains are to wash off of the upholstery? I'll have to buy new upholstery which will be worth more than what you guys are paying me."

"Fine," Sephiroth stated as Zack turned his head in Sephiroth's general direction and stuck out his tongue.

"Don't provoke him, Zack. Just because you're safe while in the plane doesn't mean you're going to be safe once we're outside of the plane," Angeal warned.

"Eheheheheh," Zack muttered uncomfortably when he saw the look Sephiroth sent him.

.:.

Sephiroth let out a sigh of relief as he felt the little plane jostle around the airfield outside Banora before slowing down and taxing down to where a pavilion was set up for the loading and unloading of passengers and then stopping altogether. After a few seconds, the engine was killed and he could hear ringing in his ears.

"You may disembark once I get the ladder down," Tiffany stated, getting out of the little plane.

Sephiroth breathed a sigh of relief as he was able to stand straight up on the ground. All of his joints popped with the feeling of being stretched out.

"Have a nice vacation guys," Tiffany stated, waving at the group before tending to her plane.

.:.

"I hope to see you boys again," Gillian cried out as the four men approached the plane that was waiting for them.

"Had a nice vacation?" Tiffany asked.

Everyone stared in wonderment as Sephiroth walked to a tree and started ramming his head against the tree.

"What's biting him?" Zack asked.

"I don't know," Genesis replied with a confused look.

.:.:.

Author's Corner: September 29, 2008

I did all but two sentences three days ago, when I got my new laptop. Just flying twice in one day in a small Cessna gave me inspiration for this. As well has a migraine from all the times I've hit my head on the low ceiling. Luckily, the bump on my head's about gone. I'm so sorry for inflicting this insanity on you.

Until Later!

Gregora


	2. Chapter 2

Silent Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I'd like to apologize for this crud. This was just a random idea that popped into my mind. I just enjoyed a certain comic strip too much (specifically two installments of said comic strip, one of which inspired me). I'd also like to say that FF7 is owned by SquareEnix. And yes, I did get the idea for the title from FF7.

Chapter Two

The Church

.:.

There was a crisis. Cloud realized the nature of the crisis when a woman with black hair wearing a black hood and cloak walked up to him. She held a pamphlet that had a white wing with a halo above it.

"The end is near," the girl said with a grim smile, "those who will remain are those who follow the Great Mother. She has established her church so that all of her followers will be united and receive her orders."

"I'm not interested," Cloud stated, knowing he got a vague idea who this 'Great Mother' is.

"This is a once-in-a-lifetime offer," the girl stated, her voice taking a menacing edge, "Mother has ordered us to kill those who won't take up arms for her."

"Do you even know who or what this 'Great Mother' is?"

"Yes, I do," the girl stated, "The Great Mother Jenova."

He figured. Another damn Jenova's Witness. He had heard of the cult; they've covered almost the entire Planet. The girl revealed the hilt of her sword that was covered by the long and thick robe.

"So, are you in? Our Great Brother is coming and will bring about the end of days," she stated.

"So, Sephiroth hasn't given up then," Cloud stated.

"Geostigma, the affliction of the unbelievers is still ravaging this planet and through them, he will return," the girl stated with a grin.

"You guys are sick," Tifa stated, glancing at the girl who was speaking to Cloud in her bar, "I don't want to ever see you sickos in my establishment."

"What are you going to do about it?" the girl asked.

_Oh no,_ Cloud thought as he saw Tifa putting her gloves on, _worst thing to ask Tifa._

.:.

She stood up from the grimy concrete and glared at Tifa as she brushed off the city's grime off of her robes.

"You'll regret messing with the Church of the One Winged Angel and the Latter Day Summons!" the girl shouted before stalking away.

"I could have kicked her out," Cloud stated.

"True, but she challenged me to react," Tifa replied.

.:.

Author's Corner: 10/12/08

Haven't written anything recently so I had to write this random drabble. My bf broke up with me earlier this month and today would have been the two-year anniversary, so it's a rough day. But this was an insane idea that jumped into my head. I thought that they'd be treated similar to how the majority of people treat Earth's Jehova's Witnesses. That and I'm hoping to save up enough money so that I could get at least one Jenova's Witness t-shirt. .

So yeah, this was just an insane tidbit which might turn into another fanfic. I don't know though. I just hope I don't get burned for the use of VG Cats in this. This is the second FF7- related one shot I've ever done (I hope to upload my first one shortly before this one). But yeah, still working on BtV and Survivor's Guide (I'm stuck with the rules... I've run out of steam after that idea that hit me while finishing the second chapter...).


End file.
